Happy Feet: Chaos Theory -- Chapter 17: A journey's destination
A/N: SORRY, I had too much exams over the past few days, and revision was even more terrible for story writing, but here it is! As the front of the ship went over the edge of the universe, nothing happened, at first. The ship started to lean forward as the middle went over. Jack knew that the ship would have to use the engines to keep them from falling, but since they were turned off a few days ago, starting them up would take too long. "I hope this plan of yours works, Jack" Sophia said, as she watched as the crew finished. "Trust me, it will... I hope." Jack said nervously. All of a sudden the ship nose-dived down, as the back had gone through the edge. As it descended, everyone on it was waiting for the mechanism to deploy, when after about 10 seconds, it did, revealing the massive wing like structure, almost instantly lifting the entire ship up. "It... it worked?" Jack said, before everyone else cheered. The ship rose back up, before continuing it's course. It was only then that everyone could see more than just a star. "Well, this just got a whole lot weirder, okay, I'm going to go inside that thing, okay?" Jack asked, before going to Andrew. "While I'm gone, you're in command, okay?" Jack ordered, receiving a nod, before being pulled back. "I'm coming with you. And don't tell me the dimension of chaos is not a place for a woman." Sophia said, before Jack through a hoop of rope around themselves. "I would never do that." Jack said, before he and Sophia jumped off the ship, the rope was fortunately tied to the edge, so after a few seconds they swung toward the weird structure, the crew watched as they went in, and only the rope came out. Inside, Jack and Sophia were free falling to what seemed to be nothing, but soon enough they stopped just before hitting the rocky landscape, which soon became a desert with moving sand dunes. The dunes slowly eroded away from the wind, revealing a massive stone city, though in ruins, the place was inhospitable, as if life could never survive here, that was until Jack and Sophia were surrounded. Surrounded by what you may ask, if I told you that they were shadowy figures representing robotic foxes and penguins, you probably wouldn't believe me, but, nonetheless, that's what they encountered, their size alone could easily pick them up like a child with a toy, but just before they got too close for comfort, the sand whisked up into a tornado, sucking the figures, and the weapons that Jack had in possession. "Now my friends, is this a way to treat your guests?" A familiar, but bone-chilling voice said. The entire desert opened up, revealing in front of them a stone made throne, surrounded by collapsed pillars of what used to be a palace. "Just for the record, which one of us is more creeped out?" Jack asked Sophia. "I think we're about the same, oka-" Sophia was quickly interrupted by clapping, not too fast to be legit, but not too slow to be sarcastic. "Bravo, no mortal has ever made it to Tarterus before. Alive that is. Make yourself at home." Eris said as she came from the dense rusty fog. "Uh, thank you, nice place, you got here." Jack complimented. Though just by expression he knew Eris wouldn't buy his conversation. Alas, she replied. "Like it? I'm planning on making the whole world like this." She said bitterly. "Wow, that's a uh, good plan. Well I see you're busy, so listen, we'll just take the book of peace and get out of your way." Jack said, again, she didn't buy it. "Oh ha, what makes you think I have it?" Eris asked. "Well, you framed you for the theft, so they would execute me." Jack said. "You?" "Yep." Jack said, but then Eris gave him a look that made him doubt his words. "No, Vincentine, you knew he would take my place." "What a clever little man you are." Eris said as she touched one of the few pillars that stood up, making it crack. "You thought I'd run, and Vincentine would die, and Cericues(A/N, it's the name of the city where Jack was trialled at) would b-" "Be left without the next rightful king and crumble into glorious chaos. You humans are so predictable. Vincentine couldn't help being ever-so-noble and you couldn't help betray him." Eris explained as everything around collapsed. "But I didn't betray him, I didn't run away." Jack said sternly. "Oh, but you did betray him. You stole his only love. Look at her Jack, he's not even in his grave yet, and you're moving in on his girl. Face it, your heart is as black as mine." "You're wrong about him." Sophia finally spoke up. "He knows I'm not." "You don't know what's in his heart." "Oh yes I do. And, more importantly, so does he. In your heart you know that Vincentine is going to die, because he saw something in you, that just, isn't, there." "No." Jack said, giving Eris quite the surprise. "You wanna bet? I'll tell you what, lets play a game. And, if you win, I'll give you the book of peace." Eris said, the throne bring destroyed, along with the rest of the city, leaving a stone platform with a walk way that led to the book. "There it is, Noble hero." Eris said, before Jack walked forward to grab the book. Before a part of the floor beneath broke, falling into a void. "Not so fast, my game has rules Jack. I'll ask you a question, one, simple question, if you answer truefully, the book is yours." "Give me your word." Jack said. "Ah, you still don't trust me?" Eris asked. "Uh, no." "Ugh, isn't it a pity in such sceptical times. Oh all right, you have my word, as a goddess, fair enough?" Eris asked. "Ask your question." "Excellent, now we all know what happens when you get the book of peace, you return it to Cericues and save Vincentine. But if you don't get the book, you have a choice to make. Either sail to paradise with the woman of your dreams, or return to Cericues to die. You're either a thief, or a hero. So here's my question Jack, if you don't get the book, will you go back to die?" Eris said, before fading. Jack thought carefully about this, looking at the book, and Sophia, before replying. "I will go back." Jack said, before inching toward the book, he got ever so close to it, say a foot, before the floor started falling. "You're lying." Eris said as the floor gave way, the book just stayed in the air as Jack and Sophia fell. Before landing on a large asteroid, looking around, they could see the large portal close. After they both sat down, they sighed. "I'm sorry Sophia, Eris was right about me." "No she's not. You answered her question, you told the truth-" "It wasn't the truth. It was me trying to pass myself off as someone I'm no-" "Jack I've seen who you are. You don't need to pretend. Eris trapped you, why should you or Vincentine, or anyone have to die?" "Sophia-" "No, you need to escape, get as far as you can, I'll go back, I'll explain everything-" "No, Sophia..." "(Sigh) I can't watch you die, I love you." Sophia said, Jack bewildered by her statement. He looked just to the right to see the ship just a kilometre away. "But would you love someone who would run away?" Jack asked. Eventually they both embraced. After a few more days, Vincentine was at the execution area, wanting it quick, he chose the beheading method, like in the old times. He watched as the sun rose up, with no ship in sight to save him, he took one final sigh before getting ready to face the inevitable. He kneed down, resting his neck onto the pedestal, the executioner lifted the only axe on the planet high into the air. But, just as he was about to strike, a sword flung through the air, chopping off the wooden part of the axe, the head nearly hitting Vincentine. Rising up, he sighed in relief as he saw Jack and the others climb up to the execution area. "I bet you thought I wouldn't make it." Jack said, Vincentine rubbed the back of his neck before replying. "I was, uh, beginning to wonder." He said, before they embraced. "The book...?" Vincentine asked. "I did my best, wasn't enough." "No, you came back." "How could I have done anything else, my friend." Jack said, before he slowly waked to his fate. Aaaand that's it for today, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, and I'll see you guys in the next one! Previous Chapter - Next Chapter Category:Fanon Stuff Category:Fan-Fictions